pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:W/Rt VwK Farmer
A Vengeful Farmer is a Warrior that employs the elite Vengeful Was Khanhei (VWK). When a foe attacks you through melee or ranged attacks, they lose health for each attack and you gain that lost health. Using Dolyak Signet a warrior can alternate between these for farming Smite Crawlers in the underworld. prof=W/Rt str=11+1+3 tac=6+1 res=12StanceWas KhanheiSignetof WardingDefensethe Limit!"Sprintof Stamina/build Equipment * Armor: Full armour set of Knight Insignia's is best, although not vital. This and a Superior Rune of Absorption will mean that you will generally take 0 damage from Graspings while Dolyak Signet is up * Weapons 1st Set: A + 5 energy sword/axe/spear with a +30hp or +7 armor vs. physical dmg mod. A shield with +30hp always and damage -5 (chance: 20%). Also shields with stance bonuses are advisable for the running portion and you could replace the +5 energy weapon for a weapon with "let the memory live again" to reduce the recharge time of Vengeful Was Khanhei. * Weapons 2nd Set: A Restoration Wand(+5 energy) and Offhand(+12 energy +30hp) both with Halve Skill Recharge of Restoration Magic 20% * Weapons 3rd Set: A longbow for pulling is handy but not a must Usage Carefully approach, and take the quest from the Lost Soul who should be in front of you. If you accidentally aggro a Bladed Aatxe , hit Sprint and run straight to the cliff wall behind you, this should break any aggro. If you attract a Dying Nightmare, use Vengeful Weapon until you kill it. Once you accept the quest, you should have noticed some monsters appear on your mini-map. They are Grasping Darknesses, so we need to lure and kill them to escape from the chamber. So aggro the closest group, usually of about 4 Grasping’s. This will normally also aggro the Bladed Aatxe, so we hit sprint, and run straight to the back wall. Only the Graspings should follow. (You could also use a longbow for luring the Graspings, that way you can save 5 energy from not having to use Sprint.) Once lured, use Dolyak Signet and To the Limit!, attack them with your sword (or axe) until Bonetti’s is charged, once charged use Bonetti’s for energy, then Wary Stance, then Vengeful was Khanhei. Alternatively, for the first round of casts you can switch from your shield or nothing to your offhand that will provide +12 energy to cast Wary Stance which will easily fuel the energy for VwK as well as garunteeing VwK will not be interupted. Simply switch back to your shield and sword after VwK runs out to help you build adrenaline back up again as quickly as possible. Repeat until they are dead. The main problem with Grasping's are their interrupts, covered with Wary Stance and energy drain covered with both Bonetti's and Wary Stance, Use them as a cover when casting VWK. Once you are skilled at killing one group of Grasping Darkness you can learn how to pull them all and kill them in one large group, greatly reducing time wasted on them. Once you have killed the 3 Groups of Graspings required for the quest, you can escape the chamber. After escape you have to aim for smites, they are the creatures that you can kill that will drop ectos. Once you reach the Smites, do NOT attack the Smites, just lure them and let them attack you while you spam all the skills. After some practice and learning the patrol patterns of the Coldfire's you can easily learn to pull up to 5 groups of smites at once. By chaining Dolyak Signet, Weapon of Warding, and Bonetti's Defense, you can survive in the downtime between casts of VwK. Always be sure to let Weapon of Warding stop casting before applying Bonetti's Defense or the stance will remove on the completion of the cast of Weapon of Warding. When looking for Smites, be sure to watch out for Coldfire Nights, if you do aggro them, just sprint away, if you find it difficult to escape them, strafe from right to left going in one direction for approximately 1/8th of a second, you should avoid all of their ranged attacks and easily break aggro. If you ARE hit by their Shard Storm or Frozen Burst spell, try to run and not to be in the middle of their Maelstorm. Counters Aatxes. The standard set-up of this build cannot handle Coldfire Nights.It is entierly possible to kill them but it takes a long time and they have bad drops .However, Resilient Weapon can replace Sprint if you intend to farm them. Even with Resilient Weapon, they are very difficult to kill. Otherwise they should be avoided because once aggroed their spell Shard Storm will make it very hard to escape them, but its still possible if you evade their attacks and run to the beginning of smites. Variants *Knight's Insignia on all pieces of armor can be used since energy is not really an important factor with Bonetti's Defense. * To the Limit! can be replaced with Vengeful Weapon for speeding up things a bit. *Signet of Stamina can be replaced with Enraging Charge for another IMS and also as quick adrenaline for Bonetti's Defense. A very effective variant of this build uses the first weapon set listed above, and replaces To the Limit! with Vengeful Weapon and Signet of Stamina with Enraging Charge. Usage for this build is quite similar. However, when pulling Grasping Darknesses, use Enraging Charge to pull them to desired location, then use Dolyak's Signet and attack to ping the adrenaline gain from Enraging Charge. Also with this variant, when farming Smite Crawlers, you really only need to use an IMS, Dolyak's Vwk, and occasionally Weapon of Warding for healing between Vwk. You don not ever need to attack Smites with this build; also, Smites and Graspings will hit zero's the majority of the time. Smites will only do damage with Zealot's Fire and that is why Weapon of Warding will come in handy. This Variant can not handle Cold Fire Knights so stay away if you can. Notes Video of a similar build being used to run the Sanctum Cay mission to get through to the desert for ascension Another video of a similar build being used to run the Fort Ranik Mission when bored Video of build in use Note that you can farm a lot of creatures with this build. The only requirements are that they don't do more than about 25 damage per hit, don't have a extreme way of healing themselves or each other and don't do massive AoE damage. For regular farming you can even replace Sprint and Enraging Charge with Resilient Weapon and/or "To the Limit!" for some extra health regeneration, armor, and Adrenaline. Grasping Darknesses tend not to interrupt Healing Signet, even with its 2 second activation time. They will however interrupt Vengeful Was Khanhei with its 3/4 of a second activation time and Vengeful Weapon with its 1/4 of a second time. * Can be used to farm Hard Mode Hulking Stone Elementals outside of Sardelac Sanitarium. * Can be used to farm Totem Axes in The Falls. The only requirement is that you bring a longbow to provoke the Root Behemoth into attacking. * Can Be used to farm trolls outside Droknar's Forge (Troll Cave). Because of the nerf on Generous Was Tsungrai, you should replace it with Mend Body and Soul for a better self heal without the health sacrifice. W/Rt VWK farmer